It's my Dream
by OichiGal45
Summary: Amu, a 21 year old girl who lives a in a small town, living the rough life with her younger sister in the hospital. She maintains to have a low paying job but realizes she needs something better and as she plans to escape the terrible world she has been living in; she moves to the city and pursue a passion the she did not know. What happens when her dreams are at hand and, romance?


**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**Hi guys. I'm back to writing more fanfics for ya! I haven't been here for so long and have not even updated any of my stories. I guess I kind of drifted away from this site but I really miss writing for all of you! I had posted a new story a while back but i thought it wasn't my best work so if you were planning on reading it its gone, sorry. :(**

**But here's the good news! I have this one, I freshly wrote as an inspiration from a movie I saw a couple of days ago. Anyway enjoy this fic and let me know if you want to see more of this story in the comments! Also, look out for the new and ending chapter to my other fic Draw with Me its gonna be intense! Hope to get a response from all of you soon! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

A new beginning

"Come on ladies, step it up! We have customers to serve!"

I look back at my manager yelling at the staff to work twice as harder as we already are. We have been getting a lot more customers now since all the girls are working as waitresses and the guys in the kitchen. The thought of it sickened me not only that but I thought it was so sexist. I roll my eyes and grab my tray heading out from the front counter to serve my customer. I hand him his order; he tips me smirking and winking, gross. As I leave that pervert, sorry, "customer" I walk back to the counter counting all the money I had made and sigh deeply.

As the day goes on by, many people from around town, also travelers, stop by our little diner making the mornings the busiest time of the day, but in the afternoons it starts to get quieter leaving me with a good break. I take my apron off telling my manager that I'll be taking a ten and he just waves his hand at me not caring at all. I walk over to the furthest table there is in the diner to re-calculate all earnings for this week.

"Still not enough," I sigh in disappointment. I tend to worry every week about paying my home and on top of that sending money to Ami. Yuri calls me up telling me my time was up and head over to the counter.

"Trouble in Amu land?" she says teasingly. I smile, roll my eyes and nudge her gently.

"It's not funny Yuri, I still don't have enough for all my dues."

"What about all that money you saved up?"

"All went to Ami's accident. I don't know how I'm going to make it this month."

I really worry about my little sister each time I get a call from her boyfriend every so often. My sister was a bit more rebellious than I was as a child; she was always the favorite by my father ever since she was born. He would spoil little Ami while me I hardly ever asked for much, I guess I was always a bit more distant from my parents. My mom and dad loved us both equally and I've never complained about Ami getting more attention than me but growing up with her did have its ups and downs. Ami was really such an outgoing child, never afraid to speak her mind and sometimes as a kid I always admired that from her because I knew I could never be like that. I always had trouble making friends, showing them my true self but even then if I did I was insecure that others would make fun of me. Until one day where I was about to give up on trying, Ami came to me in middle of the night, still so sleepy and drooping, telling me that she loved me because big sister is so cool and wants to be like me when she grows up. To me was the best thing that I as an older sister could ever hear. It made me realize that I should set an example for her, to fight her for her, to protect her, just until years later when I thought life couldn't get any better it fell into pure hell.

I was already in college, Ami in her second year in high school, when my parents began to fight and argue every day, just to the point they got a divorce. It was hard for Ami, since she was daddy's girl; she wasn't going to have that same relationship with dad anymore. I remember she tried so hard to stop them from fighting so my parents wouldn't get a divorce but they both never listened. She used to spend nights in room crying, sometimes not even come out of her room. I tried to convince her to come out multiple times but she wouldn't budge and I felt horrible because I promised myself I would always make thing better, and just one day where I thought she had finally opened up, I never found her in her room. I called my parents immediately, they called the police to report a missing child, and right then I got a call from a young male telling me about Ami. My heart sank when I heard her name from the boy, so I asked questions back and forth. He told me she came over to his house with cuts on her arms and found prescription pills in her pockets. My first reaction was to cry. I couldn't imagine my little sister doing this to herself, it was horrifying. I asked the boy where she was and he told me he had taken to a nearby hospital for the loss of blood on her arms. My parents and I rushed over to the hospital finding Ami on the bed hooked up. I fell into tears and so did my parents it was a tough time for us to see our little Ami in such bad condition but even then my parents weren't ashamed to blame one another for the safety of Ami. They stepped out of the room to fight in the hallway and I couldn't do anything but just to cry my heart out, and yell at them for being so irresponsible. I yelled at them to stay out of Ami's and my life because they didn't deserve to have Ami living in the hell hole she was already in. I told them to leave us alone and I will be taking care of her from now on, to move out of the house and they refused to leave but I had threatened them until they finally listened. My parents left while I was still outside crying, until the young man that had called me earlier came to me identifying himself. He had told me he was Ami's boyfriend for quite a while and she has been visiting him every night to calm herself down from the situation that was going on at home. I thanked him for being so supportive and caring for Ami that he could continue seeing her and taking care of her.

After a couple of days of Ami being in the hospital, the doctors told me she had slipped into a coma from the pills she had taken. They told me it was too much intake for her body to handle; her body had completely shut down. It took me a while to process the fact that my little sister was in a coma and I could never possibly see her again. The worst fears washed me over I had gone into mourning. I knew she wasn't dead but I couldn't speak to her and get a response back or see her smiling happily like she was as little girl, I couldn't do anything. I wish I was there more often to make her feel that she was always loved , that someone still cared but I failed as a sister to protect her from any harm. To this day I still beat myself up for it, I can't help to always blame myself for her accident but I have to be strong for her sake, I have to that's the least I can do.

"Alright ladies time to close up," said my manager grabbing his coat and heading for the door. I suddenly remembered about my pay.

"Hey Jack; is it possible if I can get my check early this week?"  
He eyed me for a second. "Sorry Amu, no can do, I don't think there's even going to be a check this week. I'm short on cash."

"Again?" said Yuki.

"Sorry."

"Jack, this has been the second week that you haven't paid us!" I exclaimed. "I have dues to pay and you know my sister isn't in a good condition." I said following him to the door.

"I'm sorry Amu I can't," he said walking past me leaving. "Remember to close up!"  
Out of anger I kicked the chair and sat down to relax and Yuki walked over to me to assure if was alright.

"Amu, its okay you'll find a way to find a way to get all the money in time."

"Yuki, it's not that easy! I'm tired of being taken advantage of, I don't work here for free you know." I said getting up and walking over to the register.

"Amu what are you doing!" Yuki said nervously.

"Getting my check early." I said hitting the register making it pop open instantly.

"Amu you'll get fired!"

"Who said anything about getting fired? I quit!"

I grabbed as much money as I could telling Yuki to keep this a secret between us, as I threw my apron behind the counter grabbing my belongings and leaving that place for good.

I headed home as quickly as possible and started packing. I didn't want to stay any longer in this town for it holds so many memories that I swore I would never want to relive again. While packing I felt like I was missing something important, I looked around my room and I noticed a small picture frame on my night table. I walked over to it staring it down realizing that it was a photograph of my family; my mom, dad, Ami and me. I smile whenever is see this picture because it reminds me so much of my childhood where everything was perfect and there was absolutely no worries. Even after my sister's accident I still love my parents no matter what and of course I love my little sister but I couldn't bear to leave it behind so I wrapped the delicate thing in a piece of cloth, placed it in my suitcase and walked out.

I headed over to the train station to buy my ticket, hop on-board and head east. As I look out the window I stare at the sunset peeking through the few buildings we had in the small town but honestly I wouldn't miss this place one bit. I've been hesitating my whole life to leave this town because I was the only one left in my family other than Ami who's in the hospital, but I can't stay here not after everything that has happened. I know I'll leave Ami but I left her with a responsible person and I promise I'll come back soon to see her. Hopefully by then she'll be healthy as can be but the feeling of regret of leaving was killing me from the inside, but I need a fresh start, a new life, a new beginning and someday I will be able to see you again, Ami.


End file.
